


Five Times Allison and Kira Meet at College

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee, Early Mornings, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, Movie Night, Party, Sleeping Together, Stress Baking, Studying, energy drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with Allison finding Kira baking brownies at three in the morning and ends with Allison waking up in Kira's dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Allison and Kira Meet at College

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amorremanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/gifts).



> a combination of the following college aus: you’re making really delicious brownies in our house/apartment’s communal kitchen at 3 AM while I’m pulling an all-nighter and I’m very angry but also very hungry, my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing, I’m just gonna put a bunch of teabags in this coffee. For, you know, the extra caffeine and my friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex — quick, make out with me. i hope you like it!!!

It’s three in the morning when Allison’s nose twitches. For a moment she thinks she smells the brief scent of chocolate, but she shakes her head and keeps studying. She chews on the end of her pen, the sweet scent making her hungry, and continues to try to read through her psychology textbook.

Before she knows it, Allison is pulling on a pair of leggings and leaving her dorm to chase the smell to its source. She wonders why someone would be cooking at three in the morning, but she honestly doesn’t care if they’re willing to share.

Kira’s washing the mixing bowl in the college’s community dorm sink when the sound of boots clashing against the hardwood floor reaches her ears, causing her to look up from the soapy water. Sitting at the countertop on one of the chairs is a girl, who looks about Kira’s age, with shoulder length brown hair and a hoodie wrapped tightly around her.

“So you’re the one cooking at three in the morning,” Allison says, her voice sounding gravelly as she rubs her eyes.

Kira nods. “Yeah – I have two exams tomorrow and I kind of have this stress baking thing. Are you tired? Why don’t you go to bed?” she asks, noticing how the brunette in front of her is tapping her foot on the floor and rubbing her eyes at the same time.

With a shrug, Allison sighs. “I’ve got a bunch of homework due in the next couple of days so I figured I’d just stay up all night and finish it, but then I smelt chocolate so here I am.”

“Oh,” Kira frowns. “I’m sorry for interrupting you.”

“You didn’t interrupt me, I wasn’t getting much done anyway…” Allison shakes her head.

There’s a momentary silence between them, and Allison plays with the sleeves of her hoodie nervously.

“So, what’s your name?” Allison probably should have asked earlier.

“It’s Kira – I’m Kira,” she replies, feeling a slight blush creep up to her cheeks.

Allison smiles. “I’m Allison. What’re you cooking, Kira?”

Kira looks back at the oven and then at Allison, who has her elbows resting on the bench, leaning her head against her hands. “Brownies.”

“Sounds good.” Allison yawns and rubs her eyes again, wondering why she ever thought it would be a good idea to stay up this late.

“I think I should get some sleep,” Allison tells Kira, looking up at her with heavy eyelids.

Kira nods, agreeing. “That’s probably a good idea. What’s your room number? I’ll drop some brownies off once they’re done.”

“Two hundred and five,” Allison says, smiling.

“Goodnight, Allison.”

“Goodnight, Kira. It was nice to meet you,” Allison smiles.

Allison wakes up around five A.M., with just enough time for her morning run, she remembers the night before and the brownies. When she opens her dorm’s front door, there’s a plate of brownies sitting there with a sticky note on top of them.

_‘Hope you had a good sleep – Kira (Room 212)’_

Allison swaps her morning run for brownies and an episode of her favorite show, before showering and packing her backpack for her seven o’clock math class.

* * *

 

Kira makes a sour face as she pours the energy drink into a steaming cup of black coffee. She knows that drinking this will probably cause her health problems later on in life, but after cooking those brownies, she hadn’t been able to get to sleep.

She’d dropped a plate off in front of Allison’s room, and taken the other half back to her room, intending to study some more for the two exams she has later on today. Instead, she had reread one of her favorite comics and devoured almost half a plate of brownies.

At seven, Kira’s morning math class would start, which is why she makes the awful drink – to keep her awake through this class. After that, drinking coffee usually works to keep her awake but after staying up all night previously, nothing else other than a mixture of energy drink and coffee is able to keep her from falling asleep.

Kira packs her handbag with her textbook, exercise book and pens, putting the lid on her travel mug. She takes the first sip and almost gags, but she’s out the door before she has a chance to tip it down the sink.

By the time she gets there, most of the seats have already been taken, so she takes a seat at the back of the class room and sighs.

“I’m going to die,” Kira says as she takes a sip and starts taking out her things.

The person beside her turns. “Kira?”

“Allison?”

When she looks at the person sitting next to her, sure enough, it’s Allison from last night.

“Did you enjoy the brownies?” Kira asks, attempting to make Allison forget about her previous comment.

Allison nods. “Yeah – they were really good. You should totally become a baker.” She pauses for a moment, playing with the end of her pen lid. “Why are you going to die?”

“I didn’t get any sleep last night,” Kira explains. “On top of that I barely got any exam revision in, but it’s mainly because of this gross drink.”

“What’s in it?” Allison quirks an eyebrow at Kira.

She wants to smile but she’s way too tired to even bother. “A can of energy drink and a blank coffee.”

The professor starts the class before Allison can get a word in, and Kira’s thankful. She isn’t feeling up to people questioning her life choices this early in the morning.

* * *

As soon as Kira gets back from her biology class, she takes a nap. She doesn’t even bother to change out of her clothes, just pulls her shoes off and collapses on her bed without a second thought. Kira’s history exam had been harder than she’d expected, and she feels like she missed out on a lot of marks for forgetting most of the important dates, but she’d been able to fly through her biology exam in no time.

When she wakes up, it’s dark outside. Kira gets up from her still made Avenger’s bedspread, and pulls the curtain over the window.

Her phone is lit up on the table so she checks on it and finds out that it’s already eight P.M. Malia’s texted her about five times asking how she’d gone with her exams, but in her last message she says that she’s going to top texting because Kira’s probably asleep.

With a yawn, Kira replies to Malia’s texts, not bothering to fix up her spelling errors. Malia probably won’t mind anyway. She sets her phone down on the table and decides to change into her pajamas, figuring that they’d probably be more comfortable than what she’s in at the moment.

Kira’s halfway through tying her hair into a bun when there’s a knock on the door. Malia hadn’t said anything about coming over, and she’s usually not one to just drop by, so Kira’s curious as to who it could be.

She opens the door to see Allison standing in front of her with two steaming cups.

“That better not be coffee. I don’t even think I can stomach smelling coffee after this morning,” Kira tells Allison as she moves out of the way to let her in.

Allison stifles her laughter and sets the two cups on the bench. “It’s tea. I tried knocking a few hours ago but there was no answer, you must have been doing your exams. How’d they go by the way?”

“I was probably sleeping. I slept through my phone going off too,” Kira explains. “I think I went reasonably well. I know I passed my bio one, I’m not too confident about my history exam though.”

“Dates?” Allison asks. Kira nods. “I did history last year. I kept missing out on dates and I never picked the most important events. I failed so I didn’t take it again this year.”

When Kira doesn’t respond, Allison picks up a cup and hands it to her. “I put more teabags in yours. You know, for the extra caffeine. I figured caffeine from tea was bound to be better than the stuff from coffee or energy drinks.”

Kira holds the warm cup of tea between her hand and smiles before taking a sip. It burns her tongue slightly but she doesn’t care.

They don’t share many words as they drink their tea. She’s only been there for about an hour but Allison feels like she should be getting back to her dorm and getting some homework done before she turns in for the night to actually getting a good night’s sleep.

“I should probably get going,” she says.

Kira thinks about asking her to stay for longer, but hesitates and decides not to. “Thanks for bringing me the tea. I really enjoyed it.”

Allison smiles. “You’re welcome. See you around, Kira.”

Kira begins to say the same thing back, but before she can finish, Allison’s out the door. She frowns as she gets her math book out to start her homework.

* * *

It’s a Friday night and Kira really shouldn’t be at this party. There’s too many people, and she only knows like five of them, and the music is too loud. She goes along with Malia anyway, because Malia wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

As she follows Malia around aimlessly, she thinks about how she hasn’t seen Allison for almost two weeks, and how she could be doing all of her homework tonight so she gets a weekend to herself. Of course, Kira hasn’t told Malia about Allison, _or_ her growing feelings for Allison, because the only advice Malia would give her is to ask her out. Kira wishes she could be as upfront as Malia is.

Kira hasn’t even had anything to drink – and she doesn’t plan to – but she already knows that she’ll be waking up with a pounding headache tomorrow. The bass of the song vibrates through Kira’s bones and she knows that she should like this feeling, but it’s just making her uneasy.

“I’m going to get some fresh air,” Kira shouts to Malia over the music.

Malia nods at Kira as she downs another cup of beer and Kira is pretty sure that Malia hasn’t even heard her, so she pushes her way past the groups of people who are actually enjoying the party and makes her way outside.

The air is cold outside but it makes Kira feel fresh and almost clean, compared to how closed in she felt inside the house party. A chill sets in but Kira doesn’t mind; it’s been so long since she’s actually been able to enjoy cold weather. One of the things she hates about college is that she’s always rushing.

Someone sits down beside Kira and it startles her. She turns to see who it is and the chill flowing through her is replaced with an indescribable warmth.

 _Allison_.

Kira wants to hug her but just smiles instead, and goes with, “How are you?”

Allison looks at her as she fiddles with her hands in her lap. “I’m alright, I guess. I’ve been trying to buckle down and study but all that does is mess up my sleeping schedule. I’ve had better days. How are things going for you, Kira? Long time no see.”

Kira’s about to reply when she gets cut off by Allison’s low whisper. “That’s my ex – quick, kiss me.”

Allison searches for Kira’s approval in her eyes, but it comes in the form of a kiss.

Kira is kissing Allison. She literally cannot believe that she’s kissing the girl who she cooked brownies for at three in the morning. Honestly, she gets carried away. One hand is cupping the side of Allison’s face, the pad of her thumb gently rubbing against the soft skin, and the other is tangled in the back of Allison’s hair.

By the time they stop kissing, Allison’s ex is long gone and they’re both almost out of breath. It’s kind of embarrassing.

“I like you,” Kira tells Allison. There’s a smile on her face and she can feel butterflies forming in her belly.

Allison grins. “I like you too, Kira.”

Kira and Allison sit outside the party for a little while longer. Kira asks her if they want to go back to her dorm and Allison nods. They watch movies all night and don’t fall asleep until three.

* * *

Allison wakes up in the morning to find Kira asleep on her shoulder. She doesn’t mind that her shoulder has gone numb, in fact she wouldn’t mind if she always woke up like this. Allison wants to wake Kira up but she hesitates, knowing that they’ve both been under too much stress with exams and homework, and they’ll need as much sleep as the can get for the following week. She goes back to sleep.

When Allison wakes up a second time, Kira’s no longer on her shoulder. Instead, Kira has wriggled over and she’s looking at Allison.

“How long have you been awake?” Allison asks as she sits up.

Kira yawns. “Not long. About five minutes.”

There’s a silence between them for a few minutes and it bothers Kira a little.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” she asks Allison.

Allison feels the blood rush to her cheeks and she chuckles because she knows she’s blushing. “I’d love to be your girlfriend, Kira.”

Kira smiles and buries her face in a pillow when she starts to feel herself blush too. She feels Allison reach under the covers, softly squeezing her hand and god, it’s the best that Kira’s ever felt. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
